The anthracycline, doxorubicin, is active against human lymphomas, leukemias, and solid tumors including breast, lung, stomach and sarcomas. We and others have shown that liposome-encapsulated doxorubicin (LED) retains its antitumor properties and attenuates the dose dependent cardiotoxicity. The objectives of this phase I study are to determine the toxicity of this modified Liposome Encapsulated Doxorubicin (LED) and to assess any antitumor activity of LED.